


lemon squeezy

by feychella



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feychella/pseuds/feychella
Summary: Bev and Erlin learn how to make lemonade.
Relationships: Erlin Kindleaf & Beverly Toegold V, Erlin Kindleaf/Beverly Toegold V
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	lemon squeezy

**Author's Note:**

> Something soft for y'all. <3

The kitchen is bright, with airy white curtains and the scent of vanilla tearing through Beverly’s new life. He and Erlin had bought this home in the hopes of having a few children, but for now, they were content staying together and learning to live as a couple. Bev hadn’t lived with anyone, in a real house, besides his parents.

Learning takes time, of course. Erlin woke up early, makes breakfast and sits in the garden watching the sun rise. Bev sleeps in, cooks dinner, and watches the sun set. But that space in between, when they’re both awake and alert, is his favorite time to spend with his husband. Lazy afternoons watching old movies and listening to Kid Kobold, reminiscing about their childhood, teasing each other and throwing popcorn like they were kids again. Bev didn’t mind forgetting the little details of being in the Green Teens - Erlin’s eagerness to correct him, his radiant smile, his victorious laugh, was worth forgetting the rest of the world for.

Beverly wakes up early, for once, and sees Erlin next to him in a cloud of pale green and blue blankets. They are nose-to-nose with each other, and Bev smiles, brushing Erlin’s hair behind his ear. His husband stirs and gives him a little smile, reaching up to take his hand, pressing a kiss to his inner wrist. Beverly hums and makes his way to the kitchen. _I can make breakfast today._ A sleepy Erlin pads into the kitchen and hugs Bev around the waist, groaning as the light hits his eyes. _Stubborn as ever._ He drags a hand across his face and buries his face in Bev’s shoulder. Beverly slices fresh fruit for the two of them, Erlin draped around his middle, and carries it to their little circular wooden table. Shutting the window, he pulls the thin curtains shut and helps his partner into his seat. 

Erlin sits across from him, waking up as he shovels the fresh pineapple into his mouth. Chewing with fervor, he slams his hand on the table, tapping his foot insistently. Bev stabs another slice of pineapple - from Smuggler’s Bounty, sent from Hardwon - and raises an eyebrow. Bev knew that once Erlin had that thoughtful look on his face, the rest of his day was gone. He didn't mind, how could he? Leaning forward, he reaches for Erlin's hand and takes it gently.

“Dude, you know what would be so fun? We should make lemonade!” Erlin downs the rest of his fruit bowl.

“We should. Just like Moonshine taught us-”

“Duh! I got the juiciest lemons from the market.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, really!”

Erlin takes Bev’s bowl and runs the dishes to the kitchen, glancing out the window above the sink. Beverly joins him, rubbing his shoulders in circles. The glade was beautiful, of course, but the little garden with its butterflies and bees was their pride and joy. He and Erlin had planted it when they had moved here, with seeds from the Crick, the Fey Wild, everywhere they’d traveled. Erlin would spend mornings sketching the newcomers to the garden - polite grasshoppers or chattering mourning doves - and Bev would water them at night, sprinkling faerie food around the roots to help them grow. 

Erlin squeezes the lemons into the blender and Bev slips extra sugar in when he’s not looking. He never was a fan of bitter drinks. His husband throws his arms around his neck and tries to grab the jar. Beverly turns to kiss him on the lips, sprinkling in the last of the sugar. They stir it together, adding little fruit juices to it, just like Moonshine had taught them. The early morning snaps into a stormy afternoon. Rain beats against the windows and Erlin pouts, hair still messy from the morning time. Bev hums and brushes Erlin's hair out of his face.

“I was hoping we’d be able to sit outside.”

“We still can.”

Beverly reaches for a coat before abandoning it altogether, setting his lemonade by the door. Gesturing to Erlin, he gives him a cheeky smile and steps out into the light summer rain. The smell of fresh-cut grass and sunshine breezes through the little valley. He turns to his husband with a giant smile on his face. Erlin shakes his head at him and sips his lemonade.

“Bev…” Erlin stands in the door, hesitant as the rain starts beating down harder. Bev is already soaked through, blonde hair matted to his face, and he pulls his husband outside with him. 

“Erlin…” he mocks, pulling him closer. Bev watches the neighbors stare at them, dumbfounded, then give the two of them knowing smiles, drawing their curtains shut. The wind picks up and Erlin huddles against him, clothes sticking together and shivering. 

“You’re so dumb.”

“I love you too.”

Erlin kisses him and it’s full of tenderness, hands making gentle motions over his body. The sound of the rain through the trees fades away and Bev can hear his heartbeat in his own ears. He’s giddy again, just like the first time, and Erlin pulls away shyly. Bev runs his hands through the taller halfling’s hair and drags him down to his level again. _Pelor, I love him._ He’s warm, so warm, and Bev laughs, lightheaded and nervous. _What is there to be nervous about?_ He was married to the most handsome, kind, man in the world. There was no war, nothing, for him to be worried about. Erlin hugs him around the waist and Bev watches the storm clouds roll in overhead. _I love you._ Lightning crashes through the air and Erlin squeezes his middle. The wind cuts through their soaked clothes and Beverly trembles as he holds him closer.

The two of them stand there, in the pouring rain, and cling to each other.


End file.
